


Moments

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Collection of Peterned prompts/short fics





	1. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mjrey asked: okay OKAY RACHEL CONCEPT: #20 (blind date) with peterned where like... michelle sets them both up, but doesn’t tell them it’s with eachother sajdjjf

It’s a Monday morning and Peter is half asleep at a table in the library when MJ takes a seat in the chair across from him, slamming her book down with a thud and startling him back awake. 

She smirks at his startled expression. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Peter glares at her, bringing a hand up in a failed attempt to tame his now mussed hair. It had been a long weekend. Spider-Man had been very busy, and Peter had managed to forget about the history project he had due and was up until 2:00 AM finishing it. So maybe he wasn’t exactly in the mood for whatever  _this_  was right now. 

“What do you want?”

“I’m setting you up.”

“What?” Peter asks, confused look on his face.

“On a date, dumbass. I’m setting you up on a date.”

“Oh- Why?”

“Don’t question me. I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart.”

“And what if I say no?”

She shoots him a look. “I would advise against that.”

He lets out a sigh. He could argue this further, but he knows it wouldn’t be much use. “Fine. Who is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” she says teasingly.

“Ugh, you’re the worst, you know that, right?”

“Yep,” she says as she gets up to leave. 

As soon as she’s gone, he collapses on the table again.

____________________

The rest of the week passes without much excitement. At lunch, Ned excitedly gushes that he has a date this weekend, too. Peter ignores the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stabs at his mashed potatoes. 

Peter makes his way out of the building when the final bell rings and MJ falls in step with him.

“7:00 tonight,” she says. “At that pizza place where Flash put gum in your chair.”

“Gee, thanks for bringing up that pleasant memory.”

“Excited?” she teases.

“Not really. Can’t you at least give me a name?”

“Have a little faith, Parker.” She pauses, growing a little more serious. “You’ll like him.”

“Him? How do you know-” her expression stops him dead in his tracks. “Okay, fine. I’ll be there.”

“Good boy.”

____________________

“Aunt May?” Peter calls out as he walks through the door. “I need your help!”

She emerges from her room, nervous expression on her face. “What is it, honey? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Aunt May. I have a date,” he says somewhat proudly.

Her face relaxes instantly. “Oh that’s wonderful! So you finally asked Ned out?”

Peter gives her a confused look. “What? No, I- MJ set me up.”

He wants to ask how she ever could have thought that, but decides against it. 

Aunt May helps him pick out a shirt and tie that match and fixes his hair so it’s out of his face. Looking in the mirror, he decides he doesn’t look half bad. At the last second, he shoves his Spidey suit into his backpack and throws it over his shoulder. Just in case.

He hugs Aunt May on his way out the door, thanking her for her help and promising to come straight home after. 

Peter’s thoughts turn to his mystery boy as he walks. He hopes it’s not that kid in his English class who tried to set his own hair on fire. No, even MJ wouldn’t do that to him.

He’s a block away from the restaurant when he spots smoke in the distance, coming from a large building that’s clearly caught fire. 

_"Shit,"_ he thinks as he pulls on his suit and runs off in the opposite direction. Next, he thinks, " _MJ is gonna kill me_."

____________________

Peter pulls the last occupant out of the burning apartment building, handing the toddler to a tearful mother. She thanks him and he smiles softly, watching the baby in her arms cling to her, tiny fist full of her t-shirt. 

He turns his attention back to the building, sighing. The work is only half done. They still need to put the fire out. 

By the time they’re finished, it’s nearly midnight. He opens his phone to several angry texts from MJ and missed calls from Aunt May and Ned. He shoots quick apologies to MJ and May before dialing Ned’s number, propping his phone up to his ear as he makes his way home.

Ned picks up after two rings.

“Hey.”

“Hi! How was the date?” Peter says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. He still doesn’t know why Ned dating leaves him with such a weird feeling.

Ned stays silent.

“Ned? Are you okay?”

“Yeah- No,” He admits. “I- I got stood up.”

“What?!” Peter feels his blood boil. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to go on a date with Ned? He’s one of the nicest, smartest, cutest people Peter has ever met. 

“I waited a while, but he never showed.”

“Okay, whose ass do I need to kick?”

Ned laughs, but it’s short and insincere. “I don’t know, I didn’t even know his name. MJ set me up.”

_Oh_. Suddenly, everything makes sense.

Shit.

“Ned, where are you right now?”

“At home, why?”

“I’m coming over,” he says, hanging up before Ned can argue. He really fucked up this time.

____________________

Peter does a lot of thinking as he swings across town. About how bad he felt when he thought Ned was going on a date with someone else, about why MJ set them up in the first place, about how May automatically assumed his date was with Ned.

He doesn’t know how he didn’t see it sooner. He changes back into his nice clothes and texts Ned to meet him on the roof of his building, then gets to work. 

____________________

 Ned arrives ten minutes later, looking around with a confused expression.

“Peter?”

“Surprise?” he says nervously. 

Ned walks toward him, taking in his surroundings. Peter stands in front of a table, pizza laid out on two paper plates. A candle and small vase of flowers sit in the center. Peter fidgets with his tie.

“What is all this?”

“A do over.”

Ned shakes his head. “Peter, you didn’t have to do this. Just because some jerk-”

“It was me, Ned. I’m the jerk,” he interrupts. 

“What?”

“I wanted to be there, I really did,” he continues. “Especially once I found out it was you.” He blushes, averting his eyes.

“You did all this for me?”

Peter nods, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Ned says nothing, just walks up to him and hugs him tightly. Peter wraps his arms around the other boy, relaxing into the embrace.

Ned pulls back slightly, wrinkling his nose in disgust as his hand comes up and cups Peter’s cheek. “You smell like smoke.”

Peter grins. “You sure know how to sweet talk a guy.” He laughs when Ned pushes him lightly.

“Come on, hero. Your pizza is getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to send me requests of what you'd like to see, either on here or on Tumblr
> 
> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/170449186401/okay-okay-rachel-concept-20-with-peterned-where


	2. Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Gooday! I loved your Peter/Ned fic and I was wondering if I can ask a fic with this prompt (?): Aunt May thinks that Peter is in love with Ned, so she does everything to see them together!

May Parker remembers the day her nephew came home from school gushing about his new friend. Her little boy had practically skipped through the door, an excited smile on his face as he told her about Ned, the boy who sat next to him in fifth period science.

“He’s  _so_  cool, Aunt May. He likes Star Wars and science and we have the same lunch period so he said tomorrow we should sit together!” His smile was so genuine she felt tears form in her eyes. 

Friends had always been hard to come by for Peter. He was shy and a little too smart for his own good. Things had only gotten harder for him when he’d started his transition. Parents had been outraged they had allowed him to make that decision at such a young age, but they knew it was the right choice and that Peter’s happiness was far more important than any backlash they might have faced. Still, she hated hearing the names he was called at school, and knowing where his classmates were almost certainly learning them from.

She had hoped that sixth grade and a new school would bring change for him, but so far, it had been more of the same. More teasing from his classmates, both old and new. So she felt a mix of joy and relief to learn that Peter had finally made a true friend, one that shared his interests and respected his decisions. She was eager to meet this “Ned”.

____________________

Ned quickly becomes a staple in the Parker household. His presence is expected, and she’s never surprised to open Peter’s bedroom door and find Ned in there with him, Lego pieces scattered across the floor or video games pulled up on their laptops. He eats dinner with them at least once a week, eagerly telling May about his day or what he and Peter are learning in class. 

It’s late on a Friday night and Ned is sleeping over, which is not at all uncommon. She can hear the two teens whispered voices through the door and smiles fondly. She calls them for dinner a few minutes later, piling heaps of spaghetti onto three matching plates. 

“This smells amazing,” Ned says as he takes a seat next to Peter.

“So, Ned, tell me about your week.”

Ned launches into a dramatic story about how he got Flash out in dodgeball, but May’s focus isn’t on him anymore. Instead, she watches Peter sitting next to him, totally absorbed in his story even though he was present for the event himself. He rests in chin in his hand, staring at Ned so intently, so completely infatuated with his every move she wonders how she didn’t notice sooner. 

“ _Ben, our boy’s in love,”_ she thinks with a smile, and takes a bite of her spaghetti. 

____________________

She watches them more closely after that night, and starts noticing the little things she’d overlooked before. The way Ned’s cheeks flush when Peter leans in close to look at the comic book he’s holding. The way Peter’s face lights up whenever Ned is mentioned. The way they both stare at each other like there’s no one else in the room. 

May and Peter settle in side by side on the couch for movie night, and she nudges him softly with an elbow. 

“So, when are we going to talk about this new crush of yours?”

Peter blushes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You noticed that, huh?” 

“Sweetie, I’m your aunt. Of course I noticed.”

“What do I do?” he asks, voice small. 

She smiles at him and leans over to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Just talk to him, Peter. You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Peter nods and leans closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Thanks, Aunt May.”

____________________

May offers to take Ned home a few nights later after the boys have finished studying. Peter stays behind, he still has at least two hours of homework to finish so she assures him she’ll make sure Ned gets home safely. The two pile in her car and begin their drive in silence. May bites her lip, weighing her next words carefully.

“So, Ned. How is everything? Any cute girls in your life?” She looks over at him pointedly. “ _Boys_ maybe?”

His cheeks turn red and he fidgets with his fingers. “There, um- there might be a boy.”

“Anyone I know?”

She didn’t think it possible, but his face turns even redder. “Yeah, you definitely know him.”

“You should go for it, I think. You might be surprised.” They pull up in front of Ned’s building. 

“You think so?” His eyes are full of hope.

She smiles at him and nods.

“Thanks,” he says as he gets out of the car, “for everything.”

____________________

May opens the door the next day to find Ned standing there, bouquet of flowers in hand. He shifts from foot to foot nervously.

May places a hand over her heart. “Well aren’t you just the sweetest thing.” Ned blushes. “Let me check, I’m not sure if he’s back yet-”

Just then, they hear an undeniable thud of Peter falling through the window. 

“Peter?” she calls out. “Honey, are you okay?” She enters his bedroom to find him sitting on the floor, yanking his mask off and throwing it aside.

“Yeah, I tripped,” he says lamely. He rifles through his bag, pulling out a small, somewhat squished bunch of flowers. “What do you think? Will Ned like these?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” she smiles at him, gesturing toward the living room. 

“You mean-” 

May nods. She watches as Peter leaves the room, a huge grin on his face when he spots Ned standing there. He sets his flowers on the table and crosses the room, wrapping his arms around Ned in a tight hug. The other boy melts into his embrace.

He pulls back a little, looking Ned in the eyes. “You got those for me?”

“No, they’re for May,” Ned jokes.

“Shut up,” Peter says with a laugh, punching him lightly. 

May smiles at them from her place in the doorway. “Ned, are you going to join us for dinner?”

He smiles at Peter, grabbing his hand. “Yeah, I think I will,” he says, but his eyes never leave Peter’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you have a request  
> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/170544701131/anonymous-asked-gooday-i-loved-your-peterned


	3. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you’re interested in prompts, would you do one where people at school are making fun of Ned for his weight, and Peter comforts him?

It’s late on a school night when Peter knocks on Ned’s bedroom window. The other boy looks up from his place on his bed, face brightening as he sets down his textbook and makes his way over to Peter. Ned opens the window, stepping aside so that Peter can climb in, pulling his mask up to his forehead and taking a deep breath. 

“Hey,” he says with a lopsided grin, stepping closer to Ned.

The other boy places a hand on his chest. “Where did you go? You totally missed our Spanish quiz.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Peter frowns. “There was a bank robbery nearby. I had to-”

“I know you did,” Ned smiles at him softly. He reaches his hand out and pulls his mask off the rest of the way, carding his fingers through Peter’s messy hair.

“But you’re okay, right?”

“I am now,” Peter breathes out, and closes the distance between them, pulling Ned into a kiss.

“Did I miss anything exciting?” Peter asks once they break apart, hand playing with the hair at the nape of Ned’s neck.

The other boy’s gaze drops to the floor and he takes a step back. Instantly Peter’s stomach sinks. “Hey, what happened?” he asks gently.

Ned sighs, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. “It was nothing, okay? Flash was just being… Well, Flash. Just making stupid comments about me,” his voice gets quieter. “About how I look.”

Anger and guilt fill the pit of Peter’s stomach. He wishes he had been there to stand up for his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know why it bothered me so much today,” Ned continues. “I mean, he’s an asshole, I know that, but it still just… got to me,” he says with a sad shrug. 

Peter climbs into Ned’s lap, reaching his hands out to cradle his cheeks. “Ned, you’re the coolest guy I know.  _Way_ cooler than Flash. And anyone who can’t see that isn’t worth your time.”

Ned nods slowly.

“Plus, Flash can’t even get a girl. You, on the other hand?” He grins. “ _You’re_ dating a superhero.”

“Yeah, a superhero with a huge ego.” Ned swats him playfully.

“Hey, I take offense to that!”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Ned says, a sudden intense look in his eyes. Wordlessly, Peter pushes him backwards onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him deeply. They break apart after a few minutes, both breathing heavily and smiling big. Peter lays next to Ned, staring at him fondly, and reaches a hand out to brush the hair out of his eyes.

“God, I really like you.” He says it with so much sincerity that Ned almost cries.

“I really like you, too,” Ned says, pulling Peter close again. He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and buries his face in the back of his neck. Peter sighs contently, and it’s not long before they’re both asleep, Flash’s comments completely forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/170765614686/if-youre-interested-in-prompts-would-you-do-one
> 
> Feel free to send me requests on Tumblr of what you'd like to see next!


	4. Twitter Trouble

Peter wakes up on what would have otherwise been a normal Tuesday to a series of frantic texts from Ned.

 **Ned:**  DUDE

 **Ned:**  don’t freak out

 **Ned:**  but have you seen twitter

His heart drops. Instantly, he braces himself for the worst. “ _Someone found out my secret identity_ ,” he panics internally. “ _They know I’m Spider-Man.”_  He pulls up Twitter, running a hand through his bed head nervously as the app loads slowly on his outdated phone.

Finally, the trending page pulls up. In bold letters, the top story reads “Spider-Man’s Secret Romance!”

He’s greeted with a blurry picture of himself and Ned mid-embrace. Their bodies are close, and one of Peter’s gloved hands is threaded in Ned’s hair. There’s another, equally grainy shot of the two of them, staring at each other, Ned smiling wide and cupping Peter’s cheek through the mask. They look… intimate. Peter shifts uncomfortably. This is some kind of misunderstanding. They’re not-  _he’s_ not-

Aunt May calls him for breakfast and he pushes the thought away, quickly getting ready for school and heading to the kitchen. She sits at the table, eyes glued to her phone when Peter enters the room. Looking up at him, she slides the phone across the table toward him, revealing what she’d been reading. 

He gulps. “Aunt May it’s not what it-”

She holds up a hand. “Peter, you don’t have to make excuses,” she says softly. “I just wish you would have told me.”

“But I-”

“I don’t care that Ned is a boy,” she continues. “All that matters is that you’re happy.”

Peter goes quiet, unable to respond. “I- I have to get to school.” He runs out the front door before she can say anything else, appetite suddenly gone. 

On the train ride, everyone seems to be talking about Spider-Man. He tries to block out their conversations, putting in his earbuds and blasting music. It’s easier said than done.  

He finds Ned in the library as soon as he gets to school. The other boy waves at him, smiling brightly.

“Dude, I am so sorry,” Peter whispers, taking a seat next to him. 

“Sorry? This is awesome!” Ned says a little too loudly, and someone shushes them. He rolls his eyes, but lowers his voice before continuing. “Everyone thinks I’m dating a superhero. I’m practically famous!” He shrugs. “Besides, it’s no big deal. It’ll all blow over soon enough.”

Peter reaches over and squeezes Ned’s hand. “You’re the best, you know that, right?”

Ned smiles and opens his mouth to say something, but just then, the bell rings. 

“Shit, I can’t be late for class,” Peter says, getting up. “We’ll talk more later?”

Ned nods, then holds out a hand for their handshake. Peter gladly accepts.

Peter has a hard time paying attention during first period. Instead, he sneaks his phone out and reopens Twitter. He regrets it almost instantly. His feed is full of homophobic comments, aimed at both himself and Ned. His blood boils even more at the stream of racist and fatphobic tweets written about Ned. These people don’t even  _know_  Ned, Peter thinks angrily. He gets halfway through typing out an angry, profanity-ridden reply before he realizes what a tremendously bad idea that would be. 

He enters the locker room before gym class, increasingly annoyed by the day’s events. Peter had tried to finish his conversation with Ned, but they hadn’t been able to get a moment alone. Everywhere they went, eyes were glued to Ned.

Gym class is the last thing he needs right now. 

Flash spots him and makes his way over to the other boy, pushing Peter against a locker harshly. 

“‘Sup, Penis Parker?”

“Flash, I am  _so_ not in the mood for this right now,” he says, lamely attempting to break free of the other boy’s grasp. 

Flash’s expression softens instantly. “Shit, of course you’re not,” the other boys says, shocking Peter when he lets go and steps back slightly. “I get it, man, today must be pretty rough for you.” He reaches out again and Peter flinches, bracing himself for impact but all Flash does is pat him lightly on the shoulder.  

Peter blinks and fights the urge to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of the situation. “You don’t know the half of it.” His eyes narrow. “Wait.  _Why_  do you think that?”

“Because of that news about Ned dating Spider-Man,” he says, very matter-of-factly.  

Peter feels a panic rise-  _oh my god does he know?-_  but tries to remain calm when he speaks. “I don’t- why would that be rough on me?”

“Shit, Peter, everyone knows. I always thought you guys would end up together eventually,” he says with a shrug. “We all did.”

“But  _why?”_

“Dude, you can’t be serious.” Peter blinks at him. “Because of your massive crush on the guy? You’re kinda obvious about it.”

“But I don’t-” he starts but the words die on his lips when he realizes Flash might actually be  _right._ “Shit,” he says, sliding down to the floor as his eyes go wide. Flash shoots him a sympathetic look and he wants nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth. 

__________________________

A few weeks later, Peter and Ned find themselves front page news again after someone snaps a picture of them making out in the library, accusing Ned of cheating on Spider-Man and causing Twitter to collectively lose their shit. They laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, too happy to care what anyone else thinks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/172736621606/twitter-trouble


	5. Homecoming pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: peterned at homecoming

“Just one more!” There’s another flash of light and click of a camera.

“May!” Peter whines. “We’re going to be late!”

“And who’s fault is that? If you’d been home when you told me you would be you would have been ready faster and-”

“Ugh okay, okay! Just hurry up, would you?” He looks over at Ned, standing beside him with a bright smile on his face, and he can’t help the smile that appears on his own.

Junior year has been good to him- he’s finally gotten the hang of balancing school and Spider-Man, and best of all, he’s been dating the boy he’s had a crush on since sophomore year for almost three months. And when Ned asked him to homecoming two weeks ago, he’d been very eager to accept the invitation.

“Okay, I think we’re good. You boys look so handsome!”

Peter rolls his eyes- she must have said this at least twenty times already, but Ned replies with a cheerful, “Thanks, May!”

They pile into the back of Aunt May’s car a few minutes later. Ned wraps an arm around him and Peter feels his heart soar. He can see Aunt May sneaking the occasional glance at them in the rear view mirror, a small smile on her face.

Aunt May pulls up in front of the school, reminding them she’ll be back to pick them up later and to be safe. They stand outside of Midtown, holding hands and watching as the rest of their classmates make their way inside.

“Let’s do this,” Peter says confidently, but he squeezes Ned’s hand tighter anyway.  
  
The gym is covered in tacky banners with “homecoming” written in big, handwritten block letters. The music thumps loudly, playing some song from the radio Peter doesn’t know the name of, but has heard so many times he’s lost count. They spot MJ immediately and go to say hello.

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Ned cries, pulling MJ into a hug before she can stop him. “You said school dances are lame.”

“They are,” she says, rolling her eyes, but she introduces them to her date anyway- a blonde girl in a purple dress that Peter has third period with.

“She’s cute,” Ned whispers to MJ. “Nicely done,” and MJ actually blushes a little.

The song changes, and suddenly, Ned is pulling him by the arm. “Let’s go dance!”

He follows Ned through the swarm of their classmates until the other boy stops and turns to face him. The song is slower now, and Ned pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter’s hands find Ned’s waist, and they start dancing, if you can even call it that. They look at each other and burst out laughing.

“We’re so bad at this,” Ned says.

Peter buries his face in Ned’s neck, still laughing quietly.

“I don’t care. Just hold me.” He squeezes Ned tighter.

They leave the dance floor after a few songs, reuniting with MJ and her date, Gwen, and the group decides to head to a nearby ice cream shop. It’s empty when they get there, aside from the lone employee behind the counter.

“So MJ, what did you think of the dance?” Ned asks once they all pile into a booth in the back. Peter sits in his lap, licking the ice cream cone they’re sharing because they didn’t have enough money for two.

She shrugs. “It was okay. Could have been worse.” She looks over at Gwen and smiles a little, and the other girl smiles back. They eat in silence for a few moments.

“Don’t spill on me,” Ned warns Peter as a drop of ice cream comes dangerously close to falling.

“I can get off if you want.”

“No, don’t do that either.” Peter laughs as Ned pulls him closer, and hands the ice cream cone to his boyfriend before he drops it.

“You guys are too cute,” Gwen gushes and they both turn pink.

May picks them up an hour later, asking them all about the dance and whether or not they had a good time.

“It was great,” Peter says, stifling a yawn and resting his head on Ned’s shoulder.

“What about you, Ned?” May asks.

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Peter sucks at dancing.”

“Shut up,” the other boy says with a laugh. Ned places a kiss on the top of his head and he sighs contently, closing his eyes. It isn’t long before they’re both fast asleep, curled up in the backseat still holding onto one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/173698562646/peterned-at-homecoming


	6. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt i almost entirely ignored and i'm not going to describe here

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back,” Ned calls, getting up from his spot next to Peter on the bed. His laptop is open in front of them, an episode of  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine  _ playing quietly.

“I'll miss you,” Peter teases and Ned sticks his hand back through the doorway to flip him off. 

As soon as he disappears, Peter reaches for Ned’s phone, still lying on the unmade bedspread. It's one of his favorite things to do when Ned leaves his phone behind on accident: take funny selfies with his camera and leave them for Ned to find later. 

He stares at Ned’s home screen for a moment, admiring the photo of the two of them. It's a photo MJ took, of them sitting in a booth at their local pizza parlor. They're staring at each other with bright eyes and huge grins stretching across their faces. Peter smiles at the photo, feeling a warmth rise in his chest. They look so happy. 

He hears the toilet flush, pulling him from his thoughts. Uh oh. He doesn't have much time. He opens the camera quickly, snapping a few shots of him making as many weird faces as he can think of before exiting from the camera again. When he does, he can't help but notice the notification that popped up on the screen. It's a text from MJ.

_ Having fun with your boyfriend? _ , the message reads, followed by an emoji of a winking face.

Peter’s stomach drops. Ned has a boyfriend? He'd been trying to work up the courage to ask out his best friend for weeks, but it looks like someone beat him to it. He's still staring at the message when Ned returns from the bathroom.

“What did I miss?” he asks as he plops down on the bed next to Peter. He sees the phone in is hand and makes a confused face. “Is that my phone?”

“Yeah, I was- I was taking some selfies, but then you got a text.” He holds out the phone for next to read, and the other boy blushes. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Peter asks, hoping he doesn't sound too disappointed. He should be happy for his friend. 

“No, I don't,” Ned says, looking down. Relief and then guilt flood Peter immediately. He doesn't say anything, waiting for Ned to explain further.

“MJ, she- she thinks I like you. Keeps saying you're my boyfriend.”

Peter feels himself turn red too and all he can say is “oh.”

“Yeah.”

Peter pauses. “Is… Is she right?”

“What?”

“Do you like me?” He can barely say the words or even look at Ned, too scared of what his answer might be. But he does it anyway.

“Oh. Yeah.”

Peter can't believe his ears. “You do?”

Ned nods.

“That's awesome,” Peter breathes out. Ned finally looks up at him, so he continues. “Because I like you, too.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Peter says as he reaches for Ned’s hand. He can feel the distance closing between them as they both lean in and meet in a kiss. It’s his first kiss, Ned’s too, probably, and it’s a little awkward, but it’s simultaneously the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Peter doesn't know how long they stay like that for, just kissing and holding one another, but it doesn't seem long enough, and he gets the feeling that he’ll never get tired of being with Ned like this.

“So…” Peter starts nervously once they break apart, “Am I your boyfriend, then?”

“Definitely,” Ned says with the biggest grin and all Peter can do is grin right back at him before pulling him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/173714477486/peterned-prompt-peter-snatches-neds-phone-for
> 
> i really don't know how i managed to finish two prompts in one day but i'm kind of impressed with myself i can't lie


	7. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ok but....... a coming out fic? ;)

Peter Parker is twelve when he becomes best friends with Ned Leeds. He doesn't have many friends, he never has really, but it takes one conversation with Ned to know that's what he wants to be. Friends.

Whispers follow Peter everywhere he goes that first week of school. He gets called names and tripped in the lunch line. Worse than that is the snickers from his classmates when his teachers call roll and read out his dead name. Each time he has to correct them, he feels his heart break all over again.

He's tired and sad when he makes it to fifth period that Thursday afternoon. He’d spent lunch hiding in the library, avoiding Flash and the rest of his crew. He takes his seat in the back of the room, pulling out his supplies when he hears someone say something.

“That's an awesome shirt,” a voice says, and it takes Peter a moment to realize it's talking _to him._ He looks down at his shirt, covered in Darth Vader heads, each captioned with a different emotion. “It's so funny.”

“Thanks,” is all Peter can think to say, but luckily the other boy keeps going.

“Did you hear they might be making another movie?”

“Yes! It's gonna be so cool!” Peter exclaims and the other boy nods in agreement. “I'm Ned, by the way.”

“I'm Peter,” he says, and braces himself for a snide remark.

But it never comes.

“Cool,” the other boy- Ned- beams. “We should sit together tomorrow at lunch. It could be fun.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter nods happily, and grins back at his new friend.

________________

Peter Parker is thirteen when Ned starts acting weird. They've been best friends for over a year at this point, and he prides himself in knowing pretty much everything there is to know about the other boy. But lately, his friend has been distant and quiet, which are both unusual for Ned’s normally bubbly and cheerful personality. He wonders if he did something to upset Ned, and worries that after only a year, he's going to lose the most important friendship in his life.

It's a Saturday afternoon and the two boys sit on the floor of Peter’s bedroom, Lego pieces surrounding them. Uncle Ben is still at work, but Aunt May’s voice can be heard beyond the door, singing quietly along with the radio as she gets dinner ready.

Ned has barely spoken to him all afternoon, and he's starting to worry even more that something is wrong. Maybe Ned _hates_ him now, and he's just too nice to say anything. Maybe he doesn't want to be Peter’s friend anymore. The thought makes him sad.

“Hey Ned?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah?” the other responds, but doesn't look up from where he's building.

“Are you okay? You've been… Really quiet lately.”

Ned stills, but he still doesn't look up.

“I'm fine,” he says so quietly Peter barely hears him.

“Are you sure?”

A pause. “There's something I need to tell you. Something I've never told anyone.”

“You can tell me anything, Ned. Always,” Peter says, his voice sincere.

Ned stares down at the floor, fidgeting with a Lego in his hand. “I- I think I'm gay.”

It isn't at all what Peter expected him to say, but he also can't say he's surprised. In all Peter’s talk of girls, Ned had never showed much enthusiasm or interest in the matter.

“Okay.” Peter says and Ned looks up at him. “That's okay.”

You don't hate me, do you?” Ned asks quietly.

“No! Of course not! You're my best friend no matter what,” Peter says fiercely, then he gets up from his spot on the carpet and moves to hug Ned. He pulls the other boy into his arms, and feels the other boy relax into his embrace.

“Thanks, Peter,” Ned whispers into his shoulder, and he holds the other boy even tighter.

________________

Peter Parker is fourteen and his life changes in more ways than he can count.

He starts high school, and the bullying- for the most part- ends. Sure, there's still Flash, but the rest of his classmates get bored and move on. Most of them even call him “Peter” now. Ned is out at school, and aside from the occasionally joke about the two of them secretly being a thing, he doesn't get bullied much, either. His life is finally starting to feel normal.

Then comes the spider bite. It should have been a normal field trip, he'd been to Oscorp several times on school trips, considering how close it was and that Mr. Osborn’s son was in his grade.

He's straggling behind the group, stopped to tie his shoelace when in happens. He feels a sharp pain and lets out a yelp as the spider tumbles to the floor. It looks nothing like any spider he's ever seen before, but he pushes his thoughts aside when he hears his teacher yell his name.

“Are you okay?” Ned asks when he catches up.

“‘M fine,” he mumbles, but he definitely doesn't feel fine.

He barely makes it home, ignoring Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s questions about how his day was on his way to his room, before he passes out.

When he wakes up, everything is different.

He loses Uncle Ben a few days later, and the worst part is he could have saved him. It's his fault, his mistake that got his uncle killed. And he watches as Uncle Ben dies- as the life leaves his eyes and screams until his throat goes raw.

He doesn't leave his room for a week after. Aunt May doesn't push him, he knows she's just as bad as he is- sick with grief but with the added stress of their finances making things even worse. He overhears her on the phone saying they may have to move.

At first, he wants revenge _so bad_ he aches, but he realizes quickly that it isn't what Uncle Ben would have wanted. He needs to do better, _be_ better. For Uncle Ben, and for himself.

And thus, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is born.

________________

Peter Parker is fifteen, still struggling with his powers and where Spider-Man fits into his life when he realizes he might not be as straight as he once thought. His bisexual (though he won't come to identify with this term until much later, after many late nights and countless Google searches) awakening comes in the form of Steve Rogers, all bright eyes and soft smiles, even while fighting against him.

(He wonders what it is he even did that upset Mr. Stark so much, but no one will tell him anything.)

“Hey, Ned?” Peter asks one night, staring up at the ceiling. He's laying on one end of his bunk bed, Ned on the other, their legs brushing against one another where they meet in the middle. It's late, almost 3 AM, and the streets below are fairly quiet.

“Yeah?” His friend responds, typing away on his computer.

“How did you know you were gay?” Ned’s fingers stop typing.

“I dunno, I think I've sort of always known, deep down.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “All my crushes- they've always been boys. And when I think about the future, about marriage and all that, it's always boys then, too.”

Peter nods thoughtfully, sitting up to look at Ned. “I think… I think I'm bi.” And it's such a relief to say those words out loud, and that Ned’s the one he's saying them to.

“I know,” Ned responds, and at Peter's startled expression, he continues. “Peter, you're my best friend. Also, your crush on Captain America is not as subtle as you think.”

He blushes. “Oh.”

“Thanks for telling me though. I know how hard that can be.”

“Yeah, I- I wanted you to be the first person I told.”

And then Ned is pulling him into a fierce hug, and Peter knows everything will be okay.

________________

Peter Parker is sixteen when the world nearly comes to an end and it's all the wake up he needs.

He's in love with Ned Leeds. Ned, his best friend, who knows him better than anyone else.

He doesn't know how he didn't see before, why he had to literally die for him to understand how stupid he'd been.

Ned is hugging him so tight he can barely breathe, but he doesn't care because he's okay. The world didn't end and they're both okay and-

And he's in love.

He pulls back from Ned just a little, and the other boy looks at him like he might protest, but he doesn't get the chance before Peter is kissing him fiercely.

“I love you,” he breathes out when they part, foreheads still pressed close together.

“I love you, too, dumbass,” Ned says with a laugh. “Don't scare me like that again. I thought I'd- I thought I'd never see you again.”

Peter kisses him again, softer this time. “You're not getting rid of me that easy.”

And Ned just laughs and pulls him into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/173794420466/ok-but-a-coming-out-fic
> 
> okay... so some thoughts  
> 1\. this is supposed to be a flashback so the reference to a new star wars movie is supposed to be about tfa  
> 2.this (http://mickeyfix.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Moods-of-Darth-Vader-Shirt.jpg) is the star wars shirt peter was wearing at the beginning of the fic and you honestly can't convince me he doesn't own it  
> 3\. i mentioned them moving bc they're definitely in a different apartment in homecoming and it bothers me this wasn't addressed   
> 4\. i wanted thor to be his bi awakening but i also wanted to keep it somewhat canon compliant so... cap it is. but peter definitely has a crush on thor and that's canon too


	8. “Calm down, this isn’t my blood.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 137 peterned?
> 
> “Calm down, this isn’t my blood.”

“Honey, I’m home,” Peter calls as he climbs through Ned’s window, yanking off his mask and tossing it to the floor.

“Oh my god, be quiet, my mom’s gonna hear you.”

“Okay, Okay,” Peter laughs and pulls Ned close, bringing him into a kiss. Ned endulges him for a moment, kissing back before pushing him away, just a little.

He squints down at Peter’s chest. “What’s on your suit?”

Peter looks down, too. “Oh. I think it’s blood.”

“You think?”

“Calm down, this isn’t my blood.” He looks down again. “Well, most of it isn’t.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I don’t,” Ned agrees, then runs a hand through Peter’s messy hair. “But seriously, take that thing off, you’re gross.”

“You just want me to take my clothes off, don’t you?” Peter says with a smirk.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ned says, then turns away to hide his pink cheeks. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a t-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo on it.

“Here,” he says, tossing it to Peter, who catches it with one hand. “You can borrow this.”

“Thanks,” Peter grins at him, then pulls the t-shirt over his head.

Ned sits on the edge of his bed, looking up at Peter. The shirt is huge on him, his boxers barely peeking out from the bottom. His hair sticks up in every direction, and even when he runs a hand through it it does nothing to tame the mess.

“What?” Peter asks when he catches Ned staring.

“Nothing, you’re just cute.”

Peter blushes a little, then walks over to the bed and climbs onto Ned’s lap. “Not as cute as you,” he says, looping his arms around Ned’s neck.

“Oh no,” Ned says, shaking his head. “I’m not having this argument again.”

“Why, scared you’ll lose?”

“Ugh, shut up.”

“Make me,” Peter grins, then responds enthusiastically when Ned pulls him into a kiss. Peter deepens it, pushing Ned onto his back and crawling on top of him. 

“I do worry about you, you know,” Ned says later as they lay in bed, Peter’s head resting on his chest. Ned strokes his hair absentmindedly, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t want you to get hurt. If something happened to you, I… well, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Peter looks up at him with big eyes. “I know. I don’t know what I’d do without you, either.” Peter grabs one of Ned’s hands and gives it a squeeze. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, you tell me, like, all the time,” Ned says, rolling his eyes fondly. “I love you, too. More than anyone.” And it’s true.

It’s not much longer before Peter falls asleep in his arms, exhaustion taking over as he doses peacefully. Ned stares down at him, wanting more than anything to savor the moment, to remember the feel of Peter’s body against his and save it for the darker days he know have yet to come. But for now, everything is okay. For now, they have each other.

He places a kiss in Peter’s hair, then closes his eyes and lets sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/174905007811/137-peterned


	9. “For the last time, I didn’t mean to blow it up! It just happened!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Peterned: 139. “For the last time, I didn’t mean to blow it up! It just happened!” mayhaps?

“You have a lot of explaining to do, kid.” Mr. Stark peers at him and Ned over a pair of designer sunglasses.

“Mr. Stark,” he whines, cringing at how much he really does sound like a kid, even to his own ears. “It was an accident.” Ned nods in agreement, but looks too horrified to speak. It’s Ned’s first face-to-face encounter with Mr. Stark, Peter realizes. He wishes it were under better circumstances so that Ned could enjoy it.

He gives the two a skeptical look. “For the last time, I didn’t mean to blow it up! It just happened!” Peter exclaims, waving his arms in the air in frustration.

“Uh huh, and how did you ‘accidentally’ blow up one of my labs?”

Peter breaks eye contact, fidgeting nervously. 

“I don’t want to say.”

Mr. Stark stares at him unblinking, arms folded. “You did $400,000 in damage. I think you owe me an explanation.”

Peter thinks back to earlier that afternoon, to sneaking into one of Mr. Stark’s empty labs, Ned’s hand warm in his and the other boy giggling as Peter pulled him along. He thinks of Ned’s mouth on his, his kisses frantic, their bodies pressed close together. Peter had pulled himself up onto one of the lab tables, a difficult feat with his mouth still attached to Ned’s, and managed to knock over several vials of chemicals in the process. Chemicals that shouldn’t have been mixed, judging by the way they started to smoke. They barely made it out of the lab when a loud “boom!” sounded from behind them.

He looks over at Ned, feeling his face flush at the memory, but still says nothing.

“Peter.” Mr. Stark’s voice is stern. “Today, please.”

There’s no getting around this, Peter realizes. He’s going to have to confess.

But just then, Mr. Stark’s phone rings. He looks down at the screen, then sighs. “I have to take this. But we’re not done talking about this.”

Mr. Stark never comes back, stuck on an important call for at least an hour before he instructs Happy to drive them back to Queens. 

They pile into one of Mr. Stark’s cars, an unhappy Happy occupying the driver’s seat. Peter opens his mouth to thank him, but he’s already raising the divider between them. He turns to Ned and takes his hand (he still can’t believe that’s something he gets to do now, hold hands with the cutest boy he knows whenever he wants). 

“That was awkward,” Ned says, laughing a little.

“I know,” Peter says. “But at least now I have time to come up with a better story.”

They sit in silence for a moment. Peter looks up at the divider, then back at Ned.

“So…” he starts. “Do you want to make out again?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/174963614961/peterned-139-for-the-last-time-i-didnt-mean


	10. Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adelesbian asked: You should do Peter & Aunt May hanging out at an amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the peterned in this chapter is really brief/only mentioned, it's mostly peter & may bonding, but i like how this turned out so i'm posting it anyway. 
> 
> also, tw for briefly mentioned transphobia.

“Let’s go on that one, May!” Peter says excitedly. It’s the happiest he’s sounded in a while, and it fills May with a bitter sweet feeling. 

Peter’s suffered through a rough couple of months- they both have, really, what with losing Bed and the move, but May knows starting high school has been harder on Peter than he’s telling her. She knows the bullying has started up again, but there’s more to it than that. There’s something he’s hiding, and she’s not sure what it is. So May had finally splurged and bought two tickets to Coney Island, something that was decidedly not in their budget but felt like the right call anyway. He needed a day away from it all, and if she’s honest with herself, she needed one too.

Her little boy is growing up. He’ll be fifteen next month, and already she can feel they aren’t as close as they used to be. He doesn’t tell her things, not the way he used to, when he’d come home from school and recount his whole day over dinner. Now, half the time Peter makes a flimsy excuse to eat in his bedroom, and when she comes to check on him, he’s gone, his dinner untouched.

It’s a normal, natural part of life, for kids to become more independent and secretive, but it still hurts. Especially when he’s all she has left, when they’re all each other has left. 

She’s listening to Peter ramble about how cool is it they have a Captain America themed ride, and wouldn’t it be awesome if they made a Spider-Man ride one day, too?

Spider-Man, a relatively new hero, but Peter and his best friend Ned are obsessed. She’s lost track of the number of times she’s found them squeezed together on the couch, watching blurry Youtube footage of the hero swinging across town. 

“That would be very cool,” May agrees, ruffling his hair. “Let’s go get in line, this one looks crowded.”

Peter nods and they join the crowd of people waiting outside the rollercoaster. The sign marker says it’s an hour wait from where they’re standing. “Here,” May says, pulling a few crumpled bills out of her wallet. “Why don’t you go get us some hot dogs and sodas? We can eat while we’re waiting.”

“Okay!” Peter says cheerfully and takes the bills before running off to go stand in yet another line.

“Is that your little boy?” the old woman in front of her turns around and asks.

“Yeah,” May says with a smile. “He doesn’t feel so little anymore, though.” 

“I know the feeling. My grandson just turned sixteen. Time flies, doesn’t it?”

May nods in agreement. It feels like just yesterday Peter has started kindergarten, and now he’s almost halfway through his freshman year of high school. “It really does.”

“He seems like such a sweet boy.”

“Thank you,” May says, feeling the same sense of pride she always does. Peter is the best thing that’s ever happened to her, as far as she’s concerned.

They make polite conversation for a few more minutes before Peter comes back, handing her change and her lunch. She thanks him and unwraps her hot dog, taking a bite.

“So,” May starts after a moment. “How is school?”

“It’s alright,” Peter says a little quietly.

She gives him a skeptical look. “Peter, you can be honest with me. Starting high school is hard for everyone. You don’t have to pretend you’re okay if you’re not.”

“It’s okay, really.” He sighs. “It’s just a lot to get used to. Midtown is intense.”

“I know, kid,” she says sympathetically. “How’s Flash?” she asks after a moment.

“Still a jerk.” He goes quiet again. “He came up with a new nickname for me.”

May’s heart drops. “Oh, honey. What is it?”

“Penis Parker.”

Anger bubbles inside May. It may seem like a childish joke, but she knows how malicious the name is intended to be. Flash is just as bigoted as his parents- they’d been the first ones who’d complained that Peter shouldn’t be allowed in the boy’s bathroom at school because he “isn’t a real boy”. It made May sick to her stomach. 

“Do I need to talk to the school?”

“No!” Peter says quickly. “That’ll just make it worse. I can handle it, May. I promise.”

“I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to.”

Peter shrugs, but doesn’t say anything else. May decides to change the subject. She elbows him gently. 

“So, are there any girls I should know about?”

“No, May,” Peter says, taking a bite of his hot dog.

“Boys, then?”

Peter chokes a little. He’s blushing as he says, “how did you know?”

She shrugs. “Lucky guess. You’re not that good at keeping secrets, kid.”

He stares down at his shoes, looking oddly guilty, and she’s struck once againwith the feeling that there really _is_ something he’s hiding from her.

“Peter, look at me. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. I just want you to know that I’m always here. You can talk to me about anything.”

“I know. Thanks, May.”

They’re silent for a moment.

“Is it Ned?” May finally asks.

Peter doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to, because his face is bright red.

_______________

It’s dark by the time they leave the park, exhausted from a long day of riding rollercoasters and eating junk food. Peter falls asleep on the train ride home, resting his head on her shoulder as he doses. She presses a kiss to his hair. And in that moment, May knows they’ll be okay. Even if they grow apart a little, they still have each other. And that’s all that matters.


	11. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi lovely, hope you're doing great. When you can, could you write a stream of fics documenting peter/ned's firsts?

**1\. Crush**

It’s a day like any other when Peter looks over at his best friend and a realization washes over him. He watches as Ned flirts with a boy from his third period history class, attempting to ignore the uneasy feeling that’s settled in his stomach when MJ says something that changes everything.

“You’re such a creep.”

Not that.

“You should have just asked him out when you had your chance.”

That _._

Peter feels his face flush. “What- I- Why would I- I don’t-”

She stares at him unconvinced. 

“Right. Sure you don’t.” He opens his mouth to argue again, but she’s already turned back to her book. 

Peter is still reeling when Ned returns to his normal seat at their lunch table, a happy smile on his face. It fills Peter’s stomach with more feelings he doesn’t understand.

Ned notices him staring. “What? I don’t have something on my face, do I?” He asks, reaching up.

“No!” Peter says, a little too loudly, then flinches. MJ’s looking over at him again, an amused look on her face.

Ned doesn’t seem to notice. “Oh. Good. That would have been so embarrassing.” Then he starts rambling about the new  _Star Wars_  movie coming out and it’s all Peter can do to not lose his shit. Because MJ is right. Peter has a crush on his best friend. 

Shit.

**2\. Dance**

“This party sucks, huh?” Ned says, taking a seat next to him on the porch. It’s quieter out here, only the distant sound of music playing from inside. 

“Yeah,” Peter sighs. “It’s better out here, though. I can actually hear myself think.”

“And no more Flash.”

“No more Flash,” Peter agrees. The song changes and Ned perks up.

“I love this song,” he exclaims, and suddenly, he’s pulling Peter up to his feet. “Come on, dance with me.”

“Ned you  _know_  I have two left feet.”

“That’s what makes it funny.”

“I hate you,” Peter says, even though it’s the farthest thing from the truth, but he lets Ned pull him closer anyway.

Ned leads and Peter follows, struggling to keep up and not step on Ned’s toes.

“This is… nice,” Peter says after a moment, not quite meeting Ned’s eyes. Ned, holding him close, feels so  _right_  he can hardly stand it.

“Ned… Do you think- Could I-” Ned’s looking at him now, concern in his warm brown eyes. Peter sighs, losing whatever bit of fleeting courage he’d just had. “Never mind.” 

“Peter, what is it?” Ned says insistently.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Ned goes quiet, looking oddly disappointed. “Oh. Okay.”

**3\. Kiss**

“Ned?” Peter asks suddenly. He fidgets with the line of webbing he’s hanging upside down from as he looks over Ned’d shoulder at the history textbook open in his lap. The other boy’s close proximity is making it almost impossible to concentrate though, from the smell of him to the way he’s chewing on the end of his pen, and Peter just can’t bring himself to focus on the details of the Supreme Court cases outlined in the chapter. 

It’s been months since Peter realized his feelings for Ned ran deeper than friendship. And in that time, it had become harder and harder to ignore. 

“Yeah?” Ned looks over at him and Peter’s breath catches when he realizes how close they are. It’s almost enough to make him lose his courage. Almost.

“I- can I- have you ever kissed someone?”

“Dude, you know I haven’t. I would have told you, like, as soon as it happened.” He knits his eyebrows in confusion. “Why?”

Peter chews on his lip. “I just- Can I kiss you?”

Ned’s eyes go wide and Peter starts to panic. Oh god, he’s ruined their friendship. He should have known this was a bad idea. “I mean, if you don’t want me to I won’t. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable- you’re my best friend and I don’t want to make things weird but, like, you’re super cute, too and it’s all I can think about lately, which is totally gay, but I just thought that maybe-”

Ned cuts him off mid-rant when he leans in and presses their lips together and Peter’s brain all but shuts down. Ned’s hand rests on his cheek as he kisses him softly. It’s a little awkward, what with Peter still hanging upside down, but still the best thing that’s happened to him- well, ever.

They break apart, staring at one another silently. Peter opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly, his line of webbing breaks and he crashes to the floor. Ned breaks out into a fit of laughter, and Peter can’t help but laugh, too. 

Kiss #2 is even better.

**4\. Date**

“How do I look, May?”

May puts a hand over her heart, looking a little like she might cry. He hopes she doesn’t, May crying is a surefire way to get him crying, too, and he wants to look good when Ned gets here.

“Honey, you look so handsome. Ned is one lucky guy.”

“No, that’s me,” Peter grins. 

“I’m just so happy for you,” May says, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Thanks, May.”

They break apart at the sound of a knock on the door, and Peter runs eagerly to answer it, nearly tripping on the edge of the rug.

He opens the door, greeted by the sight on Ned standing there, holding a small bouquet of flowers and smiling shyly. Peter can’t resist, he wraps his arms around Ned and pulls him into a kiss.

“Hi,” he smiles when they part. “You look really cute.”

Ned grins. “You do, too. Here,” he says, holding out the flowers. “These are for you.”

“Thanks,” he replies, then leans over and kisses Ned’s cheek. 

“Those are lovely,” May comments when she sees the flowers. “That was so thoughtful of you, Ned.” Ned blushes, then murmurs a quiet, “it was nothing.”

“What’s on the agenda for this big date?”

“Dinner and a movie,” Peter says happily. He turns to Ned. “We should probably go, actually. We don’t want to be late.”

Ned nods.

Peter gives May a kiss on the cheek, promising to be home by curfew, then takes Ned’s hand. “Let’s do this."

**5\. “I love you”**

Ned’s arms are wrapped around him so tightly he can barely breathe. There are tears streaming down Peter’s face, happy tears, as he hugs Ned back. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” Ned whispers, voice so full of fear, even still. It  _had_ been a close one. Peter had been outnumbered and communication with Ned cut out, leaving Ned to assume the worst. 

Peter pulls back from Ned, just a little, so he can look into his eyes. He reaches his hands out, cupping Ned’s cheeks, thumb wiping away a stray tear.

“Hey,” he says, voice still a little shaky. “I love you.” Ned’s eyes go wide. “I know, we haven’t been dating that long, but you’ve been one of the most important people in my life for literally years and I just- if anything ever happens to me- I just need you to know that.”

Ned smacks his arm. “Don’t talk like that! You’re going to be okay, you have to be. I don’t even want to think about that.” He softens a little. “But, for what it’s worth, I love you too.”

Peter grins. “You do?”

“Obviously.” Ned rolls his eyes, but responds enthusiastically when Peter pulls him into a kiss.

“Come on,” Peter says, wrapping an arm around Ned’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me/send prompts @gaynedleeds!


	12. Spend the Day in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mutantlesbian asked: peterned + 21 or 40 for the fic meme, please? 
> 
> 40\. spend the day in bed   
> (note: i’m going to age them up for this, not for the sake of sexual content or anything, but just bc the idea of peter and ned moving in together in college and sharing a shitty apartment is so stinkin cute and i think it would complement this prompt well)

 

The sun streams through the tiny window, the only source of light in their otherwise dark bedroom. It’s a Sunday morning and they’re still in bed, despite the fact that it’s well approaching noon, and Peter knows he should be up. He should be out on patrol, or finishing up his research paper, or doing laundry or grocery shopping, or doing any number of productive things that need to be done. And yet, here he is.

He looks over at Ned, still sound asleep and snoring a little, and a warm feeling fills his chest. Sometimes, he still can’t believe he got so lucky. That he gets to wake up every morning next to the love of his life, gets to kiss him whenever he wants. Even after almost four years of dating, it’s no less exciting.

“Hey,” Peter whispers, poking at Ned gently. “Wake up.” Still half asleep, Ned swats his hand away, laughing when Peter reaches his other hand out to poke him again.

“Stop it,” Ned giggles, then rolls over a little to better face Peter.

“Hi,” Peter greets, grinning happily.

“Hi,” Ned repeats back, returning his smile. He closes the space between them, kissing Peter softly. It’s a slow, lazy kiss that Peter sinks into, sighing contently against the other boy’s lips. 

“Your breath reeks,” Ned says when they part, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

“Hate to break it to you, but so does yours.” Peter laughs.

“Whatever,” Ned dismisses with the wave of his hand. “Kiss me again?” 

Peter obliges, kissing Ned a little fiercer this time, rolling them over so he has Ned pinned to the bed. Ned wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Peter rests his forehead against Ned’s, breathing shallowly. “God, I love you,” he says, voice impossibly fond.

“I love you, too,” Ned says, punctuating it with another kiss. 

He looks over at the clock and sighs. “Ugh, I should get up. I have work soon.” Ned starts to rise, but Peter grabs him by the hand.

“Don’t go,” Peter says, almost embarrassed by the desperate edge in his voice, but they’ve both been so busy lately. Between school and work and Spider-Man, a day to themselves is a rarity. “Please. Play hooky with me. We can stay in bed all day and order takeout and watch bad TV and make out. Like old times.” 

Ned smiles at him, then ducks down to kiss him again. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/176183391076/peterned-21-or-40-for-the-fic-meme-please
> 
> Come talk to me/send requests on tumblr @gaynedleeds!


	13. Roller Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: peterned : ice skating/roller skating or beach !!

“You look really cute,” Peter says quietly, so that no one but Ned can hear him.

Ned blushes a little. “Thanks,” he says. “So do you.”

Peter wants to reach out and take his hand, but his gaze falls on Flash, walking only a few feet ahead of them, loudly bragging about his new car (the one his parents bought him after Spider-Man totaled the last one) and he loses his confidence.

In the few weeks they’ve been dating, he and Ned still haven’t told anyone (well, except May, but she’s known about their crushes longer than they have). It’s not that Peter’s embarrassed, as far as he’s concerned Ned is the best thing that’s ever happened to him (and yes, that includes Spider-Man), he’s just... not sure he’s ready to be out yet. He gets bullied enough as it is, no need to give Flash and the others something else to make fun of him endlessly for. So they’d agreed that, for the time being, they wouldn’t tell anyone. Besides, the sneaking around is, admittedly, pretty hot. Stealing kisses in the boy’s locker room and secretly holding hands under the lunch table is strangely exhilarating, and Peter doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being with Ned like this.

“Hey, assholes, speed it up,” MJ calls, and Peter knows here well enough at this point to know it’s meant as a strange term of endearment. Peter and Ned pick up the pace, catching up with the rest of the decathlon team quickly.

It’s a Friday night and they’re all going roller skating (team bonding, MJ had explained in a monotone voice). Peter was surprised that MJ chose roller skating, but then again, he‘s often surprised by her, even now that they’re friends (or, at least he thinks they are).

They all rent skates, Peter and Ned exchanging looks when Flash complains about the stench coming from his own pair. Abe snickers loudly.

Ned talks excitedly with him and Abe as they all lace up their skates. MJ, from the looks of it, didn’t even rent a pair of skates. She’s sitting at a table in the food court, a massive book laid out on the table in front of her.

Bright lights flash throughout the room, a mix of 70’s music blaring loudly through the speakers. “Come on,” Ned cries when the song changes to ABBA, grabbing Peter by the arm and pulling him, “let's go out there.”

That’s how they spend the rest of the night, skating with the rest of the team. Peter can’t focus on anything but Ned, their subtle glances and lingering touches leaving him wanting more. When some of their teammates head toward the snack bar, Peter makes his move.

“Meet me in the bathroom,” Peter whispers to Ned, then starts to walk away, but turns around when he realizes Ned is following him. “Not now, wait a minute. Somebody might be watching.”

Ned looks at him curiously, but nods, and doesn’t follow when Peter walks away this time. 

“Hey, what’s-“ Ned starts when he enters the bathroom, but Peter cuts him off when he pushes Ned against the wall, pressing their lips together frantically. Ned responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck.

“Do you have any idea how cute you are,” Peter breathes out between kisses and Ned laughs. He pulls Peter closer, deepening the kiss.

“Holy shit,” a voice calls from the doorway and they both freeze. Peter turns around to see Flash standing there, mouth hung open in surprise.

“Flash, it’s not-“

“Cindy,” he calls loudly, sticking his head out of the bathroom. “You owe me $40.”

Now it’s Peter’s turn to be shocked. “I- what?”

“Cindy owes me $40. Because I was right about you two being a thing,” he explains casually.

“What?” Peter repeats, for lack of better words.

“You guys had a bet about us?” Ned says, voice going a little high. 

“Well, yeah. We all did. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time.”

“Oh my god,” Peter groans, burying his head in his hands.

“I gotta go collect my winnings. But hey, don’t take too long or I’m coming back with a bucket of cold water,” he says with a wink.

“Mood’s gone anyway,” Peter grumbles under his breath, then turns back to Ned.

“So, that was…” he trails off.

“Yeah,” Ned agrees, because he always knows what Peter means, even when Peter himself hardly knows.

“Well, I guess everyone knows now.”

“I guess so,” Ned says, looking at Peter with a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you okay with that?”

He nods. “Yeah, I think I am.” He reaches for Ned’s hand. “I really like you, Ned. I don’t want to hide the way I feel about you anymore. So fuck it. Who cares if everyone knows?”

Ned smiles. “You really are the bravest person I know.”

Peter kisses him again, softer this time, savoring the moment. “Come on,” he says when the break apart. “Let’s go skate some more.” He grins wide. “This can be our first official date.”

Ned returns his smile, beaming happily. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Peter hardly lets go of Ned’s hand the rest of the night. 


	14. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Write Peter where he’s hurt or something and he’s out of it and in that state he asks for someone better than Tonky to be with him

It’s all a blur when Peter is rushed into one of the medical facilities housed in the new Avengers compound. He’s mumbling something incoherent about a goblin that no one can make sense of and bleeding profusely from a gash in his side. One of his legs is badly broken and he has a severe concussion, all of which combined are slowing down his healing process significantly.

Ned had ran to find Peter when his AI alerted him to Peter’s injuries (another perk of hacking Peter’s suit was wiring alerts to go directly to himself, too; sometimes he got there faster than Mr. Stark’s people could, and minor injuries he could treat himself), horrified to find him badly hurt and losing blood at an alarming rate. He’d called Happy Hogan in a panic, and luckily, the older man had taken him seriously this time and sent help immediately to find them. A few minutes later, they were being carted off to the Avengers compound, Ned refusing to leave Peter’s side.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Ned says, squeezing his hand as doctors help him onto a gurney. “I’ll call Mr. Stark.”

“No!” Peter cries out, surprisingly firm. “I want my aunt.” His voice goes quiet again. “Please. I need to see my aunt.” 

“Okay,” Ned says, a little startled by the other boy’s outburst. “I’ll call her. I’ll call May.”

“Thanks, Ned,” he mumbles, fading out of consciousness. “I love you.” 

Ned freezes.

“You can’t stay with him while we treat him,” one of the doctors says gently. “I’ll have one of the nurses bring you to his room. You can wait for him there.”

“But I-” he starts, but realizes there’s no use arguing. “Okay.” 

Peter’s words play over and over again in his head.

________________

He calls May at almost 2 AM and she rushes over immediately, hugging him tightly to her as he explains what happened. They both sit in Peter’s empty hospital room, waiting anxiously for him to be brought in to rest for the night. Peter still hasn’t been brought to the room when Ned feel asleep in the early hours of the morning, too exhausted to stay awake a moment longer.

He wakes up in a hospital chair, positioned in an awkward angle that leaves him with a crick in his neck. He can hear the soft sounds of Peter and May talking to one another in hushed voices, trying not to wake him.

Ned’s eyes open slowly, greeted by the sight of Peter propped up in bed, his leg bandaged in a large cast, as he eats the fruit cup set on the tray in front of him. May’s chair has been moved directly next to him, and she’s holding Peter’s other hand loosely, tracing soothing patterns with her thumb in the way Ned knows Peter likes.

“Looks like someone’s awake,” she says softly and Peter’s eyes light up when he sees Ned. 

“Ned!” he cries and Ned rushes to him immediately, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he mumbles, running a hand through Peter’s messy hair.

“Me too,” Peter says with an awkward laugh. “The doctor said it’ll be a few more days before I’m fully recovered, but I can go home tonight.”

“And he’s already promised no more patrols until he’s all better,” May interjects. 

“Yeah, I did promise that,” Peter says, though he seems far away, and from the look in his eye Ned can already tell it’s unlikely he’ll keep that promise. 

They fall into comfortable silence as Peter finishes his breakfast.

Ned bites his lip. “Last night,” he starts again, “you- you said you loved me.”

Peter chokes on his orange juice.  _“I did?”_  he squeaks.

May gives him a knowing look and stands up. “I’m going to go find some breakfast. Ned, do you want anything?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he says, then watches as she leaves the room. 

They’re quiet for a moment, neither sure what to say.

“Did you mean it?” Ned finally asks.

“Of course I love you, Ned, you’re my best friend.” Peter laughs nervously.

“But that’s not what you meant.” Ned looks at him. “Is it?”

Peter breaks eye contact, staring down at his hands. “No. I’m sorry, Ned.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Ned asks, confused. 

“Because now I’ve made things weird. It’s okay, I know you don’t think of me like that.”

Ned grabs his hand. “Peter,” he says, and the other boy looks back up at him, eyes hopefully. “I love you, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I really do.” He closes the distance between them, kissing Peter softly. Peter melts into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Ned’s neck. 

They break apart after a moment, foreheads still pressed close together. “Believe me now?”

“Still not convinced,” Peter says teasingly. “I think you need to kiss me again.”

Ned laughs warmly. “I can do that.” He leans in closer, but startles when he hears the sound of the door opening.

“Sorry boys, but this food is gonna get cold if I wait much longer,” May announces, taking a seat next to a bright red Peter. She passes Ned a tray, and places seconds in front of Peter that he immediately inhales. 

Peter pats the space next to him, gesturing for Ned to sit. Peter curls against his side when he does, snuggling into him in a way that makes Ned’s heart beat a little faster. 

Peter falls back asleep quickly after, head resting on Ned’s shoulder, their hands joined in the space between them.

“I was so scared-” Ned starts, trailing off as he looks down at the sleeping boy next to him.

“I know,” May agrees. “So was I. I’m supposed to keep him safe, but how can I possibly do that now?”

“Peter,” Ned starts again. “Last night. He asked for you. I thought I should get Mr. Stark or someone in the building, but he only wanted you. I think- I think you’re part of why he does this. He wants to keep you safe.”

May laughs bitterly. “I don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse. I think both somehow.” She sighs. “I’m glad he has you in his life. You’re a good kid, Ned Leeds.”

Ned blushes. “Thanks.”

She wipes the corner of her eye. “Get some rest,” she tells him, standing up and making her way toward the door. “You had a long night, too.”

Peter shifts next to him. “Hey,” he says smiling softly, “you’re still here.”

“Duh. I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezes Peter’s hand a little tighter.

“Good,” Peter says, and leans in to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/177125037296/write-peter-where-hes-hurt-or-something-and-hes


	15. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: peterned: videogames
> 
> Originally posted here: https://spidermanwlw.tumblr.com/post/178538796891/peterned-videogames

“Ugh, no fair,” Peter complains, throwing down his controller. It’s the third game in a row he’s lost to Ned.

“You’re cheating,” he accuses, poking Ned’s chest.

“Nah, you just suck.”

“You’re such a jerk. I want a rematch.”

Ned grins. “You’re on.”

Peter stares at him as he pulls up a new game. They’re sitting on the floor of Ned’s small bedroom, snacks and sodas surrounding them. Nights like this feel no different than before they started dating, save for the fact that there’s usually way more kissing involved. Peter can’t believe he got so lucky.

“Ready?” Ned asks, jostling Peter from his thoughts.

“Ready to  _win_ ,” Peter amends, putting on a serious face. Ned takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

“Hey,” Peter whines. “I could totally win.”

“Sure, Spider-Man. Sure.” Ned says between wheezes.

“Whatever, jerk,” Peter says, nudging his boyfriend lightly. “Just start the game.”

Ned pulls up a new round of Mario Kart and the countdown begins. Immediately, Ned takes the lead and Peter curses internally, then out loud. Ned snickers and Peter elbows him in the side, not hard, but with enough force that his grip on the controller slips and his character on screen loses control and crashes.

“Now who’s the cheater,” Ned scolds, elbowing Peter back. “What would May think?”

“Don’t bring her into this,” Peter complains, nudging Ned with his shoulder.  Ned bumps into him again. The game gets increasingly more difficult to play as they shove each other with more force, trading laughs and insults all the while. Peter pushes Ned with a little too strongly and he topples over laughing, pulling Peter down on top of him. Their laughter dies out as they stare at one another, breathing heavily.

“You’re such a sore loser,” Ned says, but his voice is fond.

Peter reaches a hand up to brush the hair from Ned’s forehead. “Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles in response. “You like me anyway.”

“Maybe,” Ned says, then wraps his arms around Peter’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Peter sighs contently against his lips, burying a hand in Ned’s hair before deepening the kiss. The sound of the Mario theme song still plays on Ned’s small TV. 

“Wanna play another game?” Ned asks absentmindedly against Peter’s mouth, his hand fidgeting with the hem of Peter’s t-shirt.

“Nah, I’d rather keep kissing you,” Peter says softly as he closes the space between them again. Ned is more than happy to comply.


End file.
